Voice over Wireless Local Access Network (VoWLAN) is the use of a wireless broadband network according to the IEEE 802.11 standard for the purpose of vocal conversation. VoWLAN implements Voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) over a Wi-Fi network. In some examples, the Wi-Fi network and voice components supporting the voice system are privately owned. VoWLAN can be conducted over any Internet accessible end-user device, including a laptop, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone, a wearable technology device (e.g., a smartwatch) or a VoWLAN unit which functions in a manner similar to a Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT) device and cellphones.
A short code, or an “N-1-1” (pronounced “N-one-one”) code or number is a three-digit abbreviated dialing telephone number within the North American Numbering Plan (NANP) which allows access to specific local services, including emergency services and non-emergency services. In other regions, short codes other than N-1-1 type numbers are employed. The local services can be dispatched based on a physical location of the caller. Table 1 lists examples of uses of N-1-1 codes.
TABLE 1N-1-1 CodeAssignment2-1-1community services and information3-1-1municipal government services, non-emergency4-1-1directory assistance5-1-1traffic information or police non-emergency services6-1-1telephone company (telco) customer service and repair7-1-1TDD relay for the Deaf and Hard of Hearing8-1-1underground public utility location9-1-1Emergency services: Police, Fire, Ambulance